charmed_the_second_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kat Halliwell-Mitchell
Mary-Kate Olsen as "Katherine 'Kat' Pamela Halliwell-Mitchell"-31 Katherine, or Kat, is the middle child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, the two-minute younger identical twin sister to Tamora, the two year older sister to Henry Jr., and the sixth child to be born into the second generation! Kat is a lot like Piper (from seasons 1-3 of Charmed), and Paige combined as well! Very neurotic, kind of shy, the mediator and stops and breaks up fights between Tamora and Henry Jr.! She's also wild, carefree spirited, loyal, especially to Tamora, and respectful! History Birth : "Yes, but that was before our two wonderful, though unexpected, bundles of joy" : —Henry revealing that the girls were unplanned. Tam and Kat's conception was unexpected and they were born sometime in mid-2007. Not being one for traditions, Paige decided to not carry on the Halliwell tradition of giving children names that begin with "P". She and Henry chose these names out of their liking of them. Coming into their Powers : "We think they split my power" : —Piper to Paige! Tam and Kat came into their powers at the same time in 2008. Tamora possesses the power of Molecular Acceleration and Kat has Molecular Deceleration, though they will eventually grow into the full usage of both powers. After Tam accidentally set the house on fire, Henry convinced Paige into binding Tam's magic until she can grow old enough to learn how to control it. It was later implied by Bailey, a Magic School faculty member, that Kat's powers were also bound. Powers and Abilities: Basic Powers: * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Scrying * Mediumship Witch and Witchlighter Powers: * Molecular Deceleration * Molecular Immobilization * Telekinetic Orbing * Remote Orbing * Orb Shield (can only use with Tamora)! Whitelighter Powers: * Orbing * Glamouring * Photokinesis * Sensing * Healing (eventually)! Mermaid Powers (Her, Tamora, and Parker get turn and permanently become half mermaids in season 2 episode 5): * Transforming into a mermaid 10 seconds after getting wet! * Hydro-Cryokinesis * Cryokinesis Other Powers and Abilities: * The Power of Three (any set of three kids from the second generation can use the Power of Three) * The Power of Three Times Four * The Power of Two (only with her two-minute older identical twin sister, Tamora 'Tam') * High Resistance Strengths and Fears: Fears: * Letting down Tamora! * Having to cook and eat non-traditional and uncommon animals (worms, goats, etc.)! * Not being able to be there for Tamora, Henry Jr., her parents, and the rest of her family and friends, especially Tamora! Strengths: * Tamora #1 strength! * Her parents! * Henry Jr.! * The rest of her family, and her friends! Notes * Of all twelve cousins, she is the sixth oldest, Tam is older than her by two minutes! * Tamora and Katherine may be the first twins in the family line. * Tamora and Katherine 'Kat' inherited all of their mother's powers, and split Piper's powers (including Piper's past life's power), and Kat inherited Piper and her past life's more defensive, less lethal powers, Molecular Deceleration and Molecular Immobilization. * Kat also gain the powers of Hydro-Cryokinesis and Cryokinesis, as her mermaid powers. * Kat's personality is a lot like Piper (seasons 1-3) and Paige! The kindness, most caring, neurotic, meek, shy and very much arbiter of a middle sister from Piper. While also having the wild, carefree spirited traits from Paige. * Tam and Kat are like the yin and yang sign/symbol when it comes to their powers (and sometimes even their personalities). Tam is more spunky, risky, sarcastic, confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical, quick-witted, and doesn't mind, not breaking the rules, but bending them. She also has a bit of a temper. Whereas Kat is more carefree spirited, and a little neurotic, meek, and very much the arbiter middle sister. However, both are wild, kind, most-caring, and protective towards each other and Henry Jr.! Gallery Category:Characters